Winged Redemption : Exiled Hero - Path of Kings
by Dragonbron356
Summary: Naruto, now faced with a decision of a lifetime. Decides to take the power to protect his loved once. The path of Royalty, the Path of Kings. Trained by Vandheer Lorde. He will redeem his past, and his future. And in the process, change the entire history of ninja forever. Xover fic with Armed With Wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers :D! This is the first path that I will be focusing on for a while. I thought it out and I chose to do the side of Kings first. I also want to say thank you for all of you guys who followed/favorited this story. I was absolutely astonished when the follows went up to 7 in 22 hours. Thanks so much! Well I hope you guys enjoy this side first. I also plan on having another path known as the "Path of Unity" which is Naruto being trained by both the Lone Warrior and Vandheer Lorde. But anyway onto the story...**

"Regular Talking"

" _Regular Thinking_ "

 **"Demon/Powerful Being talking"**

 **"** _ **Demon/Powerful Being Thinking**_ **"**

 **"Justu/Techniques"**

 **Winged Redemption: Exiled Hero**

Naruto thought for a moment about what to choose. What would benefit him the most? Then he decided, he always wanted to be Hokage, and that dream never really left him. And being the protector of the village meant being powerful. He breathed in and out, wondering about what to do. Then he decided...

"I... want to be trained in the Path of Kings." Naruto says, starting out unsure, but ending confidently. He saw Vandheer Lorde straighten up. Naruto didn't know how he knew, but he could feel if Vandheer Lorde didn't have his mask he would be smiling. Naruto then breathed out in relief, this would alter the past. And he would try his best to alter it in a way that would benefit his cause, which is to protect the village and his Naruto did something he didn't do in a long time, smiled. A truly happy smile graced his face, and he saw that the Lone Warrior did the same.

 **"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki shall be trained in the path of Kings."** The Lone Warrior said calmly. He then raised his hand which glowed with white energy. Swiping his hand down it cut a hole in the air, and looking inside there was a time rift. Filled with many colors, memories, and events that happened. Naruto looked at Vandheer Lorde, who nodded and stepped through the time rift. He looked inside and saw Vandheer Lorde standing waiting for him. Naruto stepped inside and found himself standing on a glowing white platform. He looked back and saw the Lone Warrior nod at him and close the rift.

 **"This will take a while..."** Vandheer Lorde says.

"How long will it take?" Naruto asks curiously.

 **"I have decided that you should alter your past the day you entered the academy, which was 6 years ago..."** Vandheer Lorde replies. **"And since it is 6 years in the past, that is how long we will have to wait here..."**

Naruto sighs, this will be a long while. What would he do? Naruto then sat down on the platform and looked bored. Why would he have to wait so long-

His thoughts were interrupted as he had to roll out of the way of an incoming blade. He looked at who and saw Vandheer Lorde with a sword in his hand. The sword looked menacing, the hilt was black, and looked like it was wrapped in leather. The guard was 4 blades in a circular formation. But the actual blade is what tied it together, a dark shiny gray, very sharp, and had a little hook in the end of it ( **A/N: For the blade think like an Egyptian sword or Spartan sword** ).

"W-What are yo-" Naruto tries to say as he dodges another slash.

 **"What? Surely you didn't think that you were going to wait 8 years doing nothing."** Vandheer Lorde says casually.

"Then what are you attacking me for?!"

 **"Think of it like this... Training starts now..."**

"NANI?!"

Naruto kept on dodging the sword slashes and running away. He then felt like he needed to attack to end this. He took out 3 kunai and 4 shuriken and hurled them at Vandheer Lorde who simpl stepped to the side. Vandheer Lorde then disappeared again ( **A/N: Think Bleach Shunpo** ) and was right in front of his face. He slashed down, and Naruto barely dodged it. Naruto then took out another kunai as he ran towards Vandheer Lorde, ready to clash with him when suddenly, he disappeared again. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked back to see Vandheer, blade raised high. Next thing he knew, Naruto found himself cut right in the chest, blood flying everywhere. He lay there on the ground, but found the blood return into his body and the skin reattach itself.

"W-w-what?"

 **"We are travelling back in time, therefore anything that happens now, it will be reversed, including wounds..."** Vandheer Lorde explained.

"..."

 **"Now, what you did was a good start. You knew that going on defense wasn't going to work, so you went on offense. But it was poorly executed, your moves were too predictable, and slow..."**

"I can't help it, your too fast..."

 **"...then become faster yourself."**

Vandheer Lorde then summoned from nothing a straight Katana, and gave it to Naruto. He then taught, Naruto the basic way to hold the sword and regularn slashing techniques.

 **"Now that you know the basics, let's try again..."** Vandheer Lorde says again. Naruto then gulped, he knew that these 8 years would be a comeplete...

HELL!

 **(A/N): Well that took 3 days to write. I hope you guys enjoy, and be free to give me helpful critisism but flames will be ignored. Hope you guys enjoyed. :D**

 **Dragonbron356**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating but I had exams for a while! I will try to update a lot more now, but again I can't gurantee it. I also apologize to those who thought the last chapter was a bit short, and I completely agree with you. Oh, and I just recently found out that I haven't been doing disclaimers. So I'll start taking care of that.**

 **I also am going to be doing a poll in which to decide a pairing for Naruto. I plan on having that person meeting him during the Chuunin Exams (also no guys! I'm not a big fan of yaoi x3). So I will be taking suggestions! :D**

 **And now the story!**

 **. .**

"Regular Talking"

" _Regular Thinking_ "

 **"Demon/Powerful Being talking"**

 **"** _ **Demon/Powerful Being Thinking**_ **"**

 **"Justu/Techniques"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Armed with Wings belong to their respective owners and I do not own them (though I would like too).**

 **Winged Redemption: Exiled Hero**

This was hell.

Or at least it was for Naruto, training all the time tired him out. Vandheer Lorde was extremely brutal when it comes to training, and his training schedule was comepletely unorthodox as opposed to what Naruto would think be logical.

First, Vandheer Lorde would spar with him using powerful and fast techniques, but among all the fighting that they did, Vandheer Lorde would leave hidden meanings among what he was going to teach. Second, after the fight (to which Naruto lost), Vandheer Lorde would ask Naruto what he did wrong to lose the battle, he would answer then Vandheer Lorde would teach him something that would give Naruto more of a chance to win the next time. This style of teaching was foreign to Naruto, as he was used to being taught something first, then applying whatever was taught to the spar. He asked Vandheer Lorde why does he teach him like this, and the answer was quite simple, to exploit weaknesses. He and Vandheer Lorde would fight, then he would exploit Naruto's weakness then teach him a technique to counter act the weakness, which then actually made sense.

It has been a while, Naruto didn't know how long they had been training, but as time flew back around them, it would reverse anything harmful that would have happened during training. Time didn't seem to have a meaning in this realm of many colors. 8 years seemed so long, but as training continued, it didn't matter anymore. He rarely got sleep, as Naruto couldn't tell when it was day or night while travelling back in time.

"I wonder how long it has been... or is... or... *sigh* nevermind." Naruto wondered aloud.

 **"3 years since you started training..."** Vandheer Lorde says out of nowhere, it didn't really surprise Naruto.

3 years, it seemed like longer, but in those 3 years he was taught the way of the sword. Back in Konoha, everything must be taken into account when using a sword. But with Vandheer Lorde, only a few things mattered as it didn't matter what style he used or what sword he used. Naruto, as his reaction time improved and eyes became more analytical, he noticed the Vandheer Lorde's sword swings were exagerated. But as he wielded his sword with large swings that Naruto would think anybody can dodge, they came at unimaginable speeds, making Naruto forced to block or take the slash instead of dodge. He then learned that Vandheer Lorde created his own style that primarily focused on the speed in which the techniques were performed. Naruto then began to craft his own style, he hasn't named it yet but it was extremely effective. It, like Vandheer Lorde's, focused on speed but also incorporated the use of counter attacks and stabs. Of course it didn't work on Vandheer Lorde, but he told Naruto that it was a well thought style.

 **"Naruto, you have done quiet well in learning the way of the sword. Now stand up, your final test of the sword..."** Vandheer Lorde says, drawing his own sword.

Naruto stood up drawing his straight katana. He looked at Vandheer Lorde with nothing but determination. They watched each other carefully, looking for any slight movements. Seeing an opening, they both dashed at each other. They clashed, sparks flying. Naruto jumped back with a flip and landed on his feet. He ran at Vandheer Lorde with impressive speed and starts swinging at him, to which Vandheer Lorde just backed up dodging or parrying every swing that came his way. Vandheer Lorde then parried the blade upwards, making the the blade of Naruto's sword go back as Vandheer Lorde raised his blade and brought it down. Naruto blocked it but the power of the sword was hard to keep away. He knew theat Vandheer Lorde was holding back, but even then it was quite difficult to keep up with him. Naruto pushed the blade away then started to swing again, but faster. All of his slashes were getting still getting blocked. Vandheer Lorde then angled his own sword strangely then thrusted it forward, breaking Naruto's straight katana. Naruto then fell to his knees in exhaustion, holding the hilt of the straight katana, as he felt the blade of his teacher's sword resting on his shoulder.

 **"..."** Vandheer Lorde just looked at him, as he pulled away his own sword and de-summoned it. Naruto was panting and he looked extremely tired, but he was also frustrated, frustrated that he couldn't beat Vandheer Lorde even when he was holding back.

 **"You did well Naruto, that kind of sword skill would beat somebody with skill equivalent to a High-Chuunin in your ninja standards."** Vandheer Lorde says.

"...*pant* *pant*... but I ...*pant* *pant*" Naruto struggled to say that he didn't beat him.

 **"It doesn't matter if you beat me or not, you passed the final test."**

"... Arigato, Vandheer-sensei."

 _ **"Vandheer-sensei? That's new..."**_ Vandheer Lorde thinks.

Vandheer Lorde then summons another sword that Naruto hasn't seen before. It had a single edged, crimson red blade. The guard was like a miniature head of a silver trident, the prongs facing the same way the point of the blade was. The hilt was in a traditional katana wrap, using black leather, the pommel of the hilt had a point. Overall the blade looked beautiful, but deadly.

Vandheer then walked over and handed the sword to Naruto. He looked at everything, it was light. Naruto swung a couple of times to get used to the weight, but then noticed something weird on the hilt, a small silver button about a centimeter big. He then pressed the button and the blade disconnected from the hilt falling, but there was a chain connecting the bottom of the blade to the handle. Naruto then pressed the button again and the chain retracted returning the sword back to normal. He understood how the sword worked and was wide-eyed about the complexity of it. He then swung, but as he swung he pressed the button and then chain flew out to it's full length which was 3 meters long. He then whipped back the blade as it came back and he kicked out pretending there was an imaginary opponent. As he landed on his feet he ducked as the blade came over his head, slashing his imaginary opponent as he pressed the silver button once more returning the chain and reconnecting the blade to the hilt. **(If you want an easier way to think of it then think of a Kusarigama, except instead of a sickle it's a sword blade and instead of a small weight, it's the sword hilt and the chain can retract into the hilt.)**

Naruto looked at the blade in wonder, then looked back at Vandheer Lorde. Wondering why it he was giving this to him.

 **"That sword used to belong to my former friend before he turned traitor, Hawken."** Vandheer Lorde says with slight hurt in his voice.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

 **"..."** Vandheer Lorde remained silent. That silence told Naruto the answer to his question. He looked down at this blade, which was given to him. If Vandheer Lorde kept the sword, then he still must have had some kind of respect for Hawken.

"Arigato, Vandheer-sensei..." Naruto says quietly. Vandheer Lorde looks at him, as he sheaths away his newly acquired sword.

 **"Very well, let's continue your training, we shall now begin the taijutsu segment."** Vandheer Lorde then dashes at Naruto, fist raised. Naruto narrowly dodges the punch, but the speed the blow was coming at created strong winds that distracted him, before feeling a pain in his gut as he was blown away. He fell to the ground, as he lifts his head he sees Vandheer Lorde with an outstretched punch. Eyes wide and staring at the fist, he swore he saw smoke coming out from it.

"W-whoa..." Naruto breaths out.

 **"Impressive, is it not?"** Vandheer Lorde says in a nearly arrogant way.

"Y-yeah, I'll say t-that packed quite the _punch_... hehe... um..." Naruto says awkwardly. Vandheer Lorde just stared at him, but if Naruto could see his face, he would bet that it would have a look that would say "are you fricken kidding me...?".

 **"*sigh* Well then shall we begin...?"** Vandheer Lorde says. Naruto nodded and stood up, and slowly prepared for his opponents next attack. Looks like it's gonna be a lot more of hell to come...

Poor Naruto...

 **. .**

 **Yeah... about the punch joke, just ignore that I couldn't resist. Anyway thank you all so much for taking time out of your precious day to read this fanfic. I will accept helpful critisism but flames will be ignored. I also need suggestions about what kind of summon Naruto would get. And just in case, I'll say it once... NO EAGLES! I will make Naruto have an eagle when I start working on the Path of Rebellion. And also don't forget to leave a suggestion for a pairing as well. THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Dragonbron356**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I couldn't have been updating but... I was too busy playing Armed With Wings Rearmed which is by the way... Amazing! It has a improved combat style as apposed to the 1st game and more levels, and more awesome! :D I suggest you play it, it's on Steam for $7.99, and by playing it you'll understand the story more.**

 **Now about the last chapter we learned that after 3 years Naruto has created and mastered a Kenjutsu style and has retrieved Hawken's Sword. Naruto will keep the sword until a more dire situation, but overall that is what he will possess. He will also have to get used to using Hawken's Sword with it's Chain feature.**

 **After playing Armed With Wings Rearmed, I noticed that Dan (The creator of the series and head of Sun-Studios) changed up the style of Vandheer Lorde's fighting style as opposed to the older Armed with Wings games when they were still flash and not indie, so I just plan on combining both styles.**

 **Thanks for everybody who followed/favorite the story.**

"Regular Talking"

" _Regular Thinking_ "

 **"Demon/Powerful Being talking"**

 **"** _ **Demon/Powerful Being Thinking**_ **"**

 **"Justu/Techniques"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Armed with Wings belong to their respective owners and I do not own them (though I would like too).**

 **Winged Redemption: Exiled Hero**

And so Naruto was being taught Taijustu from Vandheer Lorde. Surprisingly the style that Vandheer Lorde was teaching was very simple, but very effective. It was easy to learn, but it was kind of hard to use when sparring against somebody with monstrous amounts of power which could make Orochimaru crap his pants. But what made this style so effective is the strategy that Vandheer Lorde would use in order defeat his enemies with it.

The style as was stated was a very simple style. Defensively, it was simple dodging the attack so close that turned into the offensive it was easy to reach the opponent. There were very few blocks, but there were a lot of counter-attacks and grabs.

Offensively, it consisted of jabs, hooks, roundhouse kicks, high-kicks, axe kicks, grabs, rams, and a chark-enhanced punch. The combinations of these attacks were endless, but Vandheer Lorde mainly uses a simple 4-move attack that which defeats his opponents easily. The combination was 2 hooks and a roundhouse kick to make the enemy stumble then he would use a chakra-enhanced punch to finish the opponent. But here's what makes the combination so useful, if the enemy gets up after the chakra-enhanced punch, Vandheer Lorde can use a long-distance technique to finish off the opponent.

Of course knowing Vandheer Lorde, he taught Naruto all of the techniques that were offered in the style. Then they would spar and after the fight (to which Naruto was defeated), Naruto would name all of his mistakes then Vandheer Lorde would tell him how to fix it.

Vandheer Lorde looked at his student through his mask. Naruto had grown so much since the first time he saw him. At first, he was short, had messy hair, a dreadful orange suit, and a bit chubby. But now what Vandheer Lorde saw was somebody truly worthy of being his student. He was taller now, 5'9", his face was no longer held the baby fat that it had before, and now was more angular and looked more mature, his whiskers were gone, but the Kyuubi was still there. His hair was not as messy as it was before loosing it's trademark "spiky-ness" and now was slightly sideswept as the bangs avoided the eyes and framed his face. His body was no longer chubby, it now was muscular, but he was not buff, he had more of a "runners" build now. He still had the orange jumpsuit, but only wore the pants as the jacket became too small for him, Hawken's sword worn on his waist on his back **(A/N: Think where Sasuke keeps his sword in Shippuden)**.He was proud of Naruto, and smiled behind his mask. He walked towards his blonde student as he cycled through the attack combinations of his style.

Naruto was practicing the martial arts style until he heard his teacher walking towards him. Naruto smiled brightly, and looked as Vandheer Lorde stopped in front of him. The past 6 years that he spent travelling back in time and training, he had come to see Vandheer Lorde as a father figure. Even though he was brutally beaten everyday for training, Vandheer Lorde always helped him improve. He now looked back at those 6 years he spent learning with his teacher and greatly respected him. They looked at each other for a while, Naruto knew what this is gonna be. This was the final test for his taijustu style.

 **"Naruto, it is time..."** Vandheer Lorde says as he got into a relaxed stance. Naruto immediately got on guard, this was the beginning stance of the style. Just standing up in a relaxed way, it was a way to make opponents underestimate the user making it easier to beat them.

"Hai, Sensei..." Naruto replies as he also got into a relaxed stance.

They search each other with their eyes looking for any openings. A full 5 minutes passed before Naruto saw Vandheer Lorde's hand twitch. Naruto dashed at his teacher at a high speed and tried to land a chakra-enhanced fist onto his teacher's head. Vandheer Lorde stepped back making the punch miss by an inch. Naruto pulled his hand back quickly as he didn't want his teacher to grab his hand and throw him. Vandheer Lorde then dashed at him and started a barrage of jabs upon Naruto. Naruto barely dodged every single punch, he then decided to take a risk.

As Vandheer Lorde was going in for another jab, he felt Naruto grab his arm and throw him into the ground. This did not hurt him of course, but if it was a regular ninja he would have several broken bones, and a possible concussion. Vandheer Lorde got up and jumped back quickly. Naruto had a triumphant look on his face.

 **"Don't get cocky..."** Vandheer Lorde says as he runs up to Naruto again, and roundhouse kicks him. Naruto blocks the kick but the sheer force in which he was kicked blew him to the side.

He got up and looked around but couldn't see his teacher anywhere, but then heard the faintest sound that no ordinary person could heard. Naruto then pulled out his sword and protected his head as Vandheer Lorde descended upon him with a sword in hand cutting down. Naruto pushed Vandheer Lorde off and ran at him with the sword. Naruto then began slashing at Vandheer Lorde but they were dodged. He then jumped back to gain some air and tried to chain-slash **(A/N: That is what I'm gonna call the attack Naruto will use when he unravels the chain attached to the blade of the sword to get a farther enemy)** Vandheer Lorde. It was blocked and Naruto landed on his feet with a slight slide. They dashed at each other and constently clashed with each other's blades creating a symphony of _CLANGS!_ and _CHINGS!_.

Finally they stood away from each other, Naruto looked winded, he was dirty and sweaty and leaning on his sword to stand up. On the other hand, Vandheer Lorde looked fine but the only mark that signifies that there was a battle was the slight cut on the tail of his then fell, to the ground. His wounds slowly healed and stood up to look at his teacher.

 **"You did good, your martial arts skill is good and your power behind each attack is increasing. You could easily beat anybody up to High-Jounin level. However, you may not beat this, Hokage, from your memories. Your Kenjutsu has also improved, I've seen you practicing in your free time, and the level it has risen to is High-Jounin."** Vandheer Lorde analyzed.

"Thank you, sensei..." Naruto replied.

 **"You have been doing well for the past 6 years, and I believe it is the time for you to learn chakra techniques now."** Vandheer Lorde says as he raises his hand and charged chakra into it creating a sphere of pure chakra.

The sphere was overall, beautiful. It glowed white and swirled around gracefully as it stood in his teacher's hand. He always thought that pure chakra was blue and moved in a cycle. But this, was true power, power that should be known.

Vandheer Lorde then threw the sphere of chakra and it exploded, creating a small mushroom cloud. Naruto put his right hand over his face to shield the blast, he used his other arm to stick the sword into the ground to keep himself from moving. After the wind was gone, he faced his teacher and immediately knew that he was holding back, greatly.

" **To learn these techniques is very simple, I was born with these powers. And now it is your turn, come here..."** Vandheer Lorde commanded.

Naruto walked up to Vandheer Lorde and stood where he was told. He then saw his teacher put 2 fingers onto his heart. Naruto looked as the finger's tips glowed white and a great pain erupted in his body. He screamed out in pain as his body exploded in pain. Although it felt like hours passed, it was actually a few minutes, Naruto woke from his slumber. He felt something different about his body, it felt more feral, more chaotic, more malavolent, than before. He then heard chuckling as, he looked up to see his teacher.

"W-What did you do to me..?" Naruto asked nervously.

" **Simple, removed your elemental affinity."** Vandheer Lorde replies simply.

"But elemental affinities are what define ninjas. It's what helps us do certain jutsu, it's the very thing that gives us power." Naruto replies sadly, looking down, a shadow covering his eyes.

" **That is where you are wrong! You see, the elements is what makes chakra whole. They are separate parts for a whole thing. By using one sole part, it is weak and easily bent. But pure raw chakra is untamed, wild, and powerful. And once it is controlled, it is near unstoppable."** Vandheer Lorde says proudly. He walks over to Naruto, staring down his knelt form.

Naruto looks up into the visors of his master's mask. For some reason, those words gave him comfort. Gave him courage. Gave him determination. Those words gave him hope. Hope to protect those he cares about. Hope to change the future. Hope to change the world.

" **Stand up, rise through the pain and channel your power!"** Vandheer Lorde says in an ambitious voice.

Naruto stands up weakly. His knees still shaking from the painful removal of his affinity. He looks up at Vandheer Lorde once more.

Vandheer Lorde notices something he has never noticed before in Naruto. His eyes, once a dull, dark blue, now a brilliant glowing bright blue. Naruto smirks as his teacher becomes distracted.

 _ **His confidence has returned... that's good.**_ Vandheer Lorde thinks to himself as he catches his students smirk. Then behind his mask, his eyes widen. He feels a wave of raw power wash over him as he stares at the malevolent aura that surrounds his student.

 _ **Impressive, his aura is nearly as strong as my own...**_

Naruto unaware of the faucet of power that's flooding out of his body, just stares forward at his master. He breathes out slowly, bringing up his hand. A bright white sphere of energy forms on his palm, as big as a human heart. Yet the density of the energy distorted the image of everything around it. Naruto breathes in, while closing his eyes. His eyes open suddenly as he rushes forward attempting to hit his master with pure destruction in his right hand.

Vandheer Lorde anticipated this attack and reaches his hand forward and simply grabs Naruto's wrist before the sphere of pure energy hit his chest. Naruto grunts in pain, as the grip around his wrist tightens like a vice. He feels his wrist twist and an audible crack could be heard.

"AGH!" Naruto screams as the sphere disappears from his hand. His wrist drops to the ground where he feels it wrench back into place due to the passage of time.

" **Good, if not a bit too ambitious..."** Vandheer states. It wasn't a tone of disappointment... okay it was a tone of disappointment. He expected his student to do something more out of the ordinary than a pseudo-rasengan with raw chakra.

" **You need to control yourself if you ever want to beat me... Let's try that again..."**

"... *sigh*..."

" **..."**

"...Great..."

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update more often, I promise you!**

 **DragonBorn356**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Basically I want to once again thank all of you who followed/favorited my story. Honestly I have been caught up with my fencing practice and school, so for those of you who haven't given up on the story, thanks. Anyway, I've been playing a lot of Rearmed lately, so I can really grasp the fighting style of Vandheer Lorde, from the boss to the playable character. So enough chatter, let's get on to the story.**

"Regular Talking"

 _"Regular Thinking"_

 **"Demon/Powerful Being talking"**

 _ **"Demon/Powerful Being Thinking"**_

 **"Jutsu/Techniques"**

 **Winged Redemption: Exiled Hero**

It's been six years since Naruto entered the time rift. Nothing around him has changed, yet he has changed so much. Naruto stares into the walls of the passage of time, looking at all the events that were rewinding itself. Before, he never really noticed it, focused on his training or sparring with his master. But now he looks closely at the passage of time and sees everything. Feels everything.

He sees happy children celebrating their birthday, at the same time he sees an innocent man executed for a crime he didn't commit. He can feel the emotions harmonizing, and conflicting with each other, all simultaneously. In a way it was beautiful, but this was the truth in the world. Where there was happiness, joy, relief, courage, there was always sadness, anger, anxiety, and fear.

" _Like a coin"_ Naruto thought to himself.

" _The entirety of reality is a giant coin, flipping to see where it takes us... I must have got a bad coin for my life to end up this way..."_

Naruto closes his eyes in thought, thinking of his friends in Konoha, in Suna, in all the places he has travelled through in the present as he returns to reset it all. Looking at his fist, he clutches it in conviction.

" _I won't let those I care about flip that coin to the wrong side... that's a promise..."_

" **Naruto..."**

A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts. He turns around to see his teacher in all of his regal glory. His hair blowing in the wind of time. Vandheer Lorde didn't teach him much about jutsu, however he did teach a lot about theory and the true nature of chakra and jutsu.

He explained that like a human's nervous system, chakra has it's own system within the jutsu being performed. Hundreds of thousands of connections bond together to create a certain technique, different orientations of these bonds correspond to different jutsu. And in every jutsu, Vandheer Lorde explains, there is a weakness.

" **...a good way to think about jutsu is like a tree, it branches out and in many directions, and there are many of them. However, trees can be cut down, and where do you cut them down? At the trunk. Jutsu is the same thing, there is a "cornerstone" of sorts in every jutsu, and when this cornerstone is destroyed, the jutsu in itself will fall apart."**

Naruto in his entire life has never heard a jutsu explanation like that. And in a way it made sense. Vandheer Lorde also used the example of the Hyuga families ability to target chakra points. After explaining this theory, he made Naruto try and dispel his techniques...

To put it lightly...

It didn't go well...

That's how training went for Naruto. Mainly learning about chakra theory, the only technique he really learns how to use is **Ice Shot** , which fires a small ball of energy that freezes upon impact.

Raw Chakra, Vandheer Lorde explains, can be molded to use different elements according to the emotion that the user is feeling. In theory, Naruto had the entire elemental list in front of him, but of course there's a catch.

" **You have to take in every emotional factor, from present mood, to overall personality. You felt broken, defeated when you were exiled from Konoha, that will never change. And because that will never change, it will filter the number of elements you can use. There's a reason why I only use fire and ice..."**

It's true, because Vandheer Lorde during his time in life was so filled with hate and anger, he was only able to use fire and ice, of course he could use raw energy, but as for elements, those were his only options.

They looked at each other intently. Their eyes locked onto each other, as Naruto walked to his teacher's side and looked into the passage of time as it slowed. And then they felt it stop. It seemed that time stopped itself at that moment... literally.

 **"It seems we have arrived..."** Vandheer Lorde says in his ever so emotionless tone. He stares forward, nearly anxious to see the reaction of his student. Then after what seemed like an eternity, he looks.

Naruto also stared forward, his eyes still glowing blue, but they appeared wet as well. Tears flowed down the side of his cheeks as Naruto stared forward. He didn't cry, but tears fell, and each droplet turned to dust in this time rift. Vandheer Lorde didn't know why those tears were present, whether to be happy he can start over, or was it... no it couldn't be...

Naruto looked up at his teacher, tears still running down his face as the world around them seem to disappear. He wiped his tears and looked up.

"Will I ever see you again?" Naruto asked simply. It seemed so childish, he seemed so young and helpless. But these years Vandheer Lorde developed a relationship with Naruto, a relationship that would stay with them for an eternity.

 **"... why do you ask?"** Vandheer Lorde asks in reply.

"These past six years, were brutal. Training with you is never a walk in the park..." Naruto explains. "But these six years were most likely the best in my entire life, you became like a father to me, teaching me right from wrong. And in the end, we depart like we were nothing more than acquintances..."

Naruto looks up at his teacher, his piercing blue eyes staring into the visor of his teachers.

"So... will we meet again? Sensei?"

Vandheer Lorde stared in shock of what he heard. Naruto considered him like a father. He felt the urge to grab his chest where his heart would be and squeeze. The memory of a young brunette boy with yellow eyes, armed with bloodied sword strike him down with teary eyes, came into his mind.

 **"Yes, Naruto. We will meet again, when the time is right..."** Vandheer Lorde replies. He watches the young boy smile. He brings his hand up to open the rift of time, and watches as his student walks forward, to renewed life.

 _ **"Yes Naruto, we will meet again, you remind me so much of him... Leo..."**_

Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in a familiar chair, in a familiar office, looking at a familiar face.

"Naruto? Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere on the head?" An elderly voice asks.

Naruto's blurry vision disappeared, and was greeted with the sight of an old man, a sharp white beard, and a hat labeled "fire" upon his head.

"Can you hear me Narut-, Naruto! Why are you crying?!" The man asks in frantic curiousity.

"*sniff* ... *sniff* It's nothing Jiji... I'm just happy I survived..." Naruto actually was crying tears of joy to see Sarutobi alive in front of him. But he remembered this day well. This was the day he got kicked out of the orphanage and was attacked by some villagers. He was rescued by some ANBU afterwards and brought to the Hokage to discuss their next course of action. And so he was there...

"hmm... now then... what are we going to do?" Sarutobi asks. Naruto has to act like he's broken, even if he isn't...

"I-I don't know... Jiji..." Naruto acted. He was good at mimicing emotions, thanks to Vandheer Lorde, who advised him to wear a "mask".

 _ **Flashback**_

 **"I advise you fake your emotions..."** Vandheer Lorde says boredly.

"uh... why?" Naruto replied.

 **"It's good for persuation, and it helps keep your regular emotions under control."**

"Really...?"

 **"Yep"**

"Huh, the more ya know..."

 **"Yep"**

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sarutobi stared at the boy in pity. He contemplated what he should do with Naruto, he couldn't just send him back.

"How about I give you your own apartment? I'll pay for everything." Sarutobi offered. It really was the best he could do for the boy. Oh little did he know...

"R-Really? Oh thank you Jiji!" Naruto says in reply. In his mind, he smirked to himself, but honestly felt bad. Sarutobi was one of the few people who were nice to him in his earlier years, and he felt bad manipulating him into giving him a home. But this needed to happen.

 _"I'm sorry Jiji..."_ Naruto thought to himself as he was escorted to his new apartment.

And so... his new "Re-Life", began...

Man this is gonna be a pain...

 **Hey guys, I hope you've been enjoying this fic. I'm really sorry if I messed up some aspects of the canon Naruto story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Peace Out!**

 **DragonBorn356**


End file.
